


[Podfic] Trick or Treat AU by twentysomething

by verdantquest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantquest/pseuds/verdantquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: ""I can tell you what you shouldn't do," Dean says, tinny and bitchy because of the terrible reception Sam gets in the law library stairwells. "Under no circumstances should you go as Albert Einstein or as an abstract concept more vague than "Hot fill-in-the-blank."" Sam sighs and rolls his eyes."  Update: Link fixed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Trick or Treat AU by twentysomething

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trick or Treat AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10630) by twentysomething. 



**Title:** [Trick or Treat AU](http://twentysomething.dreamwidth.org/11663.html)  
 **Author:** _twentysomething_  
 **Reader:** bach2bach/verdant quest  
 **Fandom:** SPN  
 **Rating:** Unrated, but probably T?  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel  
 **Length:** 12:21  
 **Summary:** ""I can tell you what you shouldn't do," Dean says, tinny and bitchy because of the terrible reception Sam gets in the law library stairwells. "Under no circumstances should you go as Albert Einstein or as an abstract concept more vague than "Hot fill-in-the-blank."" Sam sighs and rolls his eyes."  
 **Reader Notes:** (1)This is my first attempt at a podfic, so please be very kind. I am painfully aware of my mistakes. No need to point them out. I chose this story specifically because it was a rough draft work posted after the author decided it wasn't going to be a finished work. I figured we could be rough together. Also I loved this ficlet when I first read it months ago.  
(2) The song used in this podfic is _The Zombie Song_ by Stephanie Mabrey.  
(3) Thanks to _twentysomething_ for giving blanket permission to pod her writings.  
 **Temporary Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/884ff1db4d2e9d2b9d27) [11.3MB]

 **Permanent Archive:** [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/trick-or-treat-au) [11.3MB]


End file.
